writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Valdexner Alswal
Valdexner Alswal Camp Jupiter: Romans owner: Ryuux Age: 18 Brief History: Being borned as normal guy, Alswal had his childhood with his father, Viisas in a hidden village. A hidden village was a village that hasn't have modern culture yet. Its member was a few and they adored Mytical God. Alswal clan adored the God of time, Saturn. Viisas was the leader of the clan and he became priest. As the son of the leader, Valdexner would be the one who become priestess afterwards. However, Viisas never liked his son. Valdexner never taught how to do ritual and become a priest. His father let him played with his friend, Al Alswal. In the midnight, Al and Valdexner sneaked out from the house and met at the river. The Moon was reflected by water in the river. The breeze was good and the plants were dancing because of it. "I glad we sneaked out!," Al said with happy face, meanwhile Valdexner just sleeping in the grass. "Hey, Val!! Don't leave me alone!," Al said splashed water to Valdexner. "Leave me alone," said Valdexner said and back to sleep. Al threw himself to grass and laid beside Valdexner. They both were looking at the sky. Al spoke up, "Hey, Val, what do you want to become after we grown up?" "I guess i will become a priest since its the family tradition," the answer given by Valdexder. "Are you sure?," Al asked again. "I have no choice, am i?," Valdexner said. Al stood up and said, "If you don't like it, the i will take it!!" That was the last they made until their age already 17. As the child of the leader, Valdexner would become a priest. He didn't think what Al said was a serious thing. The one who ordained as a priest by his father was Al Alswal. It was surprising for ever people there, but no one dare to against it. It said, "The one who stand against the priest will be died." Valdexner didn't mind by it. He was fine with it. In fact, he always wanted to go to outside world, so he went out from the village. Several days after travelling, Valdexner went back to his home village. The village was burned, many killers hunted villagers and everyone there was killed. He saw Al and his father stood up from distance. Later, Al stabbed his father. Someone apporoached Al and shaked hands with him. "Im rich! Im rich!!!," Al said happily. Valdexner who saw his best friend betrayed him and villanger muttered, "Why you....." "Why you do this you damn bitch!!," Valdexner said with anger. Air pressure around him became high and his body filled with red symbols. "Val?," Al said after seeing Valdexner from distant. Valdexner put his arm together and magic circuit came out. "Wait, Val, I can explain th-," said Al wanted to explain things, but it was too late. Valdexner had already in front of him and stabbed him with dagger which Al used to stab Valdexner's father. Every assasin there was surprised by Valdexner action. Covered by anger, Valdexner move in blink of eye and stabbed them. Seeing his the only one who was stood there alive he was thinking, "Why is this happening, God?" Remembering what he have done, he was thinking again, "Why did you give me this power, God?" "Because i have choosen you to have it" Valdexner realized his power and realized that he was alone. He made a huge step and used this power. "I will change this thing!! I will change this future!!!!," he shouted as he used his power. There he went, to the day when his father made Al became the priest. As soon as he saw Al, he went in front of him and stabbed him in front of people in that land. By stabbing Al, the murder that would happen in the day after, wouldn't be happened. In despite of that, his father and all of villager thought it was against the rules. They prohibitted Valdexner to come to the village. Being sent away from his village, Valdexner took the chance to go to search the organisation that murders his villager in town. After finding it, Valdexner eliminate them by one dagger in his hand. At time, he met a hunter who was about to do her mission to assasinate that organisation. Valdexner knew that hunters were good person and joint her as a hunter. With following that hunter, Valdexner was taught how to use any weapons and he became the best hunter with powers to control time in age 18. Brief Personality: Being raised as the leader's clan, Valdexner always obidient to his dad. Valdexner never fight against anything or help anyone. He never cared anything, even his own life. All of it change when he knew that some human being were evil enough to kill the others. Covered with anger, he decided to eliminate all of human that was evil. He had no reason to do it, just anger. However, his anger weren't express. His anger just expressed by killing people who killed people. Being betrayed by his best friend, he never trusted anyone. He joint with a hunter, but he never trusted her. He just do it to be taught by her. Who knows that maybe both of them would end up killing each other. =Power Sets= Contents http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Power_Sets/Saturn# hide#Offensive #Defensive #Passive #Supplementary #3 Months After Character is Made #6 Months After Character is Made #9 Months After Character is Made #Traits Offensive #Children of Saturn are able to utilize time manipulation with their physical combat, making their attacks appear extremely fast while causing the victim to be slowed down, for a short time Defensive #Children of Saturn can warp a person's sense of time, temporarily stunning them. #Children of Saturn have the ability to revert time around them for a short duration in order to dodge an attack that was unforeseen. Passive #Children of Saturn can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. #Children of Saturn have the ability to view the specific past of a person’s life. #Children of Saturn are able to see the length of a person's life span Supplementary #Children of Saturn can temporarily freeze time the longer time is frozen the more it drains, while time is frozen they are unable to attack #Children of Saturn can construct weapons, objects or wields, no more than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, out of temporal time energies, for a short time to attack for the user. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Saturn have the ability to travel back and forth in time, but they are unable to interact with or change past events they are only able to see the events play out. When they go forward in time they only see “possible” futures, that does not mean those future events will come to pass. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Saturn can trap anyone or anything into reiterating time stream where where everything inside the loop is restarted precisely every so often, possibly even backwards. You may be able to force someone to relive the same few seconds, upwards to an hour, for as long as you keep them there. While the time loop is maintained the user is incapacitated and the longer the time loop is maintained the more energy it drains. On some occasions people have been know to retain a small amount of memories or eventually escape weaker temporal loops. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Saturn can construct creatures, no more than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, out of temporal time energies, for a short time to attack for the user, while the creature is attacking the user is incapacitated and the longer they maintain the creature the more energy it drains. Traits #Children of Saturn are usually natural leaders. #Children of Saturn always know what time it is, even if they don't have a watch Strenghs: #Naturally have high speed #High reflex and good reaction #Calmly adapted with any kind of condition and make strategy in no time Weakness: #Lack of Strengh (lose in sparing words or anything) #Lack of Defense (highly injured when attacked) #Not easily trust people and always suspious Weapons: Blades, Daggers, needles, strings, throwing knifes, knifes Category:Seitzuo.tzukoyomi Category:Children of Saturn Category:Camp Jupiter Characters Category:Roman Category:Male Characters